


Don't Stop Waiting

by ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Arthur Pendragon Returns, Character Death, Depressing, Future Fic, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Sorry, Immortal Merlin, Merlin dies, Old Age, Regret, Sad Ending, Sad Merlin, The Author Regrets Everything, Waiting, Why Did I Write This?, long life, sad Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart/pseuds/ExcaliburStuckInMyStoneHeart
Summary: Merlin is tired of waiting. It's too much. It's been 1000 or so years and he can't do it anymore. So he breaks his immortality and lives out his life. But what if he only had to wait a bit more.Edited Version 4/27/2018





	Don't Stop Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I'm a ghost and I never post. Sorry. And me starting up a new fic with all my unfinished ones. I know. Sorry. 
> 
> But this is sad and has no happy endings, I updated this originally it was kind of undetailed and crappy but I've messed with it a bit and it turned out better and sadder so yeah... 
> 
> Cry with me

* * *

 

What if Merlin couldn't stand waiting for Arthur anymore? What if the wait was too much to bear without someone by his side? What if he couldn't live his immortal life for any longer? What if he wanted death? What if he craved it? 

* * *

He has waited far too long. He can't cope with this reality. He's at the end of his rope. So he finds a world proclaimed curse breaker and asks no begs him to rid him of his Immortality. After many long and hard trials, it finally breaks. He's curse free. He's happy. He lives out his human life till he's at the ripe old age of 95. He feels so close to death. Not like his almost deaths, not this time he can feel it's almost his time to set off into Albion. So he decides to take his last walk in the outside world, to see the grandness of nature and human life one last and final time. He decides to head into the beautiful seaside park in his neighboorhood.  Never stepping foot in there before, he thinks to himself why not. He will take in all the world has to offer just one last time. He sits there breathing in the cool ocean air tasting of salt. He watches the kids in the neighborhood play football, running up and down the grassy field trying to score the ball in there makeshift nets on the ground. Some girls are flying there bright pink and yellow butterfly kites. It's a nice picture. A nice scene to die to. He lets his old and weathered bones relax onto the hard wooden park bench and sits peacefully. Suddenly he feels something, a sensation on his right. A seemingly odd but nostalgic pull, he only feels around those with great magic abilities. However this thing, whatever it may be, it doesn't feel like it owns the magic but is coated in it. Like it's bathed in a magic aura of protection. As his curiosity grows from such a weird experience he decides to turn his head. In that moment his heart stops, he can't move, can't think, can't breathe. There standing regally before him in all his kingly glory is Arthur Pendragon his King of Camelot. His appearance is like he looked all those years ago, yet looking out of place in his heart with his latest up to fashion clothes. He tries to stand, to call out to his beloved king. But he can't breathe, can't form the words he so desperately wants to speak. There's a deep underlying pain in his chest. At first, he thinks it's the pain of finding Arthur so close to his death, but no not just that. The reality hits, he's dying now. Only getting to look at Arthur, not even able to touch him or get to know him, or if he even remembers him. He then thinks that he won't be able to be by his side. No one left to protect his king. He'll be heading to Avalon in regret. The regret of having failed his king, for not enduring the test of time that was laid out before him. He slowly falls to his knees having no strength to hold his withered body up any longer. He clutches his heart, he can almost feel the slowing of the beats. He falls calling Arthurs name and crying tears of regret with the last of his strength. 

* * *

Arthur scurries overseeing an old man fall to his knees while grabbing his heart, "Hey are you alright?" Merlin looks up into Arthurs blue eyes. And cries. "A-a-Arthur... I can't ..." Strange Arthur thinks to himself, why would this dying old man know his name. Why does he feel such unbreakable and strong connection with this random old man? But all too soon, the man falls dead, he feels like something cosmic just transpired. Like this old man was the sun in his dark world. Like this man was part of his path, but now he can no longer see that old worn path, it seems to get covered by foliage and disappears from sight. Arthur doesn't quite understand the feelings this old man brings him but the emotions are not fake for he cries and cries. His eyes flow like a raging waterfall, not understanding why they would take this man from him so soon.  The skies share his sentiment and feelings as they shower the whole earth with harsh rain which takes up the sky all of a sudden and out of nowhere.

* * *

The man of legends as far back as man has died on this faithless day. The great all-powerful Merlin has fallen to the fight of time. For now, the Albion we've long waited for will never come to be, will never prosper. The Once and Future King will no longer have his trusted Advisor, his most needed confidant, his best friend. If it's King doesn't have his Warlock beside him. There was never a story as great to be told, ever again. 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed it? 
> 
> Really sad? I bet 
> 
> Thanks for reading, tell me what ya think.


End file.
